


Crossover (Phan/Merthur)

by thattinynerd (beautyinthenight)



Category: Merlin (TV), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautyinthenight/pseuds/thattinynerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Merlin and Arthur's favourite TV show is 'Phil'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossover (Phan/Merthur)

“Meeeeeeeeeerlin?” I cried, jumping into the living room of our new London apartment.  
“Aaaaaarthuuuuur?” he replied, with a cheeky grin.  
“Stop mocking me!”  
“Stop mocking me!”   
We burst out laughing, and merlin literally rofls – that is rolls on the floor laughing. We can never get anything done; we just mess on the entire time! We’re as close as two people can get without being related, or without dating. We’re just best friends, which is nice! We have so many inside jokes, so really it’s a wonder that we ever manage anything without laughing.  
When we finally calm down, several minutes later, my stomach hurts from laughing so hard and I have tears in my eyes. Merlin struggles to his feet and winks at me, threatening to send me off laughing again! But I manage to compose myself, and finally ask the question that I wanted to ask in the first place.  
“Merlin. Is ‘Phil’ on tonight?”   
“Yeah, it’s the series finale!” Merlin says with a smile.  
Phil is our favourite TV show. It’s set in the ancient times, and Phil is a young sorcerer who’s a servant to the king – Daniel. But sorcery is banned so Phil’s life is in danger! Daniel has an evil sister, called Carrie, and a wife called Bryony.   
Bryony’s nice and all, but Merlin and I ship Phan! It’s just SO obvious that they’re in love! Phil and Dan go on so many adventures together, and they flirt constantly. But its set so long ago, I’m pretty sure that you’re not allowed to be gay. Which sucks really.   
“Alright, I’m just gonna film a quick video then before it comes on then!” I say, and go into my room to grab my camera.  
A few minutes later, I’m all set up sitting on my bed. I press record and wave at the camera.  
“Hello internet! Look, I’m actually filming a video for ‘Arthurisnotinteresting’! It’s been a while, hasn’t it! How are you all? This is just a quicky, because Phil is on soon! But next week we’re filming AmazingArthur 3! So I need questions, so stick them down below! If it is still below on the new youtube. IT’S SO CONFUSING! So anyhow please subscribe to this channel, and to my main channel! Bye guys!”  
I click stop, and don’t bother to edit it. Instead I just upload it. It’s only my side channel, it doesn’t have to be perfect like on my main channel! I leave it uploading and go through to the living room, where an anxious Merlin sits.  
“Come on Arthur, it’s about to start!” he says, and I jump onto the sofa as the starting sequence begins.  
***  
“That was amazing!” I cry once it’s over.  
“It really was! But now we have to wait for the next series!” Merlin moans.  
“Still, we can fill the gap with phanfiction can’t we?”   
“True. Did you see that there, they were SO CLOSE to kissing!”   
I nod and am suddenly aware of how we are sitting. Sometime during Phil, Merlin has curled up and snuggled into my chest. He must be tired, he’d normally be careful not to do anything like that. My brain whirrs for a second, then I decide to put my arm around him to make him more comfortable. He sighs happily and snuggles even closer to me.  
He’s so cute, so adorable!  
Thinking of phan fanfiction has made me think of merthur fanfiction. Some of our fans have been writing it, after we’ve been friends for so long they started shipping us. I admit I’ve read quite a bit, and I... I quite like it. Without really thinking, I place a kiss on his forehead.   
“Arthur?” he says, suddenly. Did I overstep the mark?  
“Y...yes Merlin?”  
“Can... Can I kiss you?”  
He doesn’t wait for a response. He just kisses me, and quickly pulls back, looking ashamed of himself. I pull him closer to me, and kiss him again.   
“Now that merthur is real, can we go to bed?” Merlin whispers sleepily.  
“Of course Merlin.” I scoop him up in my arms, bridal style, and carry him to his bedroom. I start to leave the room, and Merlin calls me back, patting the bed.  
“You want me to sleep here tonight?” I ask. He nods, so I get into bed with him and fall asleep with my arms around him.


End file.
